Keladry's Memory, Keladry's Song
by Jules Sab
Summary: Keladry's thoughts overwhelm her as she thinks of her love life. What will happen in this dangerous part of her life and why did he pick her?


*Hey everybody! This is the first Tamora Pierce story that Potter & Weasley N' Company has put up, so if it's not that great, you know why! This is actually written by Lisa because Leah hasn't read any of the Keladry books because Lisa has been so stubborn not to send her the books! Accidently! So very sorry Leah! I will, I will! Oh, and everyone, remember to review! You go to the little rectangular thing at the bottom of this page, and you put your name, and then you do this, and then you do that……*

*Disclaimer- Kel belongs to Tamora Pierce, Cleon to Tamora Pierce, and the song lyrics of "Make Me Love You" belongs to Jessica Andrews….*

Keladry  of  Mindelan sighed as she looked out at the lighted area that Third Company was camped in for the night. The glowing candles lit up her pale eyes, and the wind made the trees around flow like running water. She drifted back to the conversation that she and Cleon had had the day before. He had kissed her passionately and she had known that  it was wrong, yet she melted like butter. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" His voice had cracked, "Neither of us turned into anything awful, the tent didn't collapse, even the animals are quiet." "I…."  she began, stricken. "What's wrong? You have to say if I push too hard. I've just been thinking about this for a long time-"  he had been quite nervous , as she had been.       "You have?" she had asked. It was true. Kel couldn't believe it. She was back to herself. As she stared at the starlit sky, she felt a rush of emotions come forward. Surprise. Shock. Wonder. Happiness. Confusion. And most of all… doubt.

**_There's moonlight on the trees,_**

**_Painting silver on the leaves_**

**_It's so beautiful out here_**

**_I just had to stop and stare_**

**_That's unusual for me_**

****

**_I had a happy heart of stone_**

**_No voice to answer but my own_**

**_Now I want more from the night_**

**_Since you walked into my life_**

**_You couldn't leave well enough alone_**

****

**_Why!_**

**_ Out of all the people in this world_**

**_Why!_**

**_Did you set your sight to single out this girl_**

**_Oh, why did you have to go and make me love you_**

**_Why'd you have to go and make me_**

**_Why'd you have to go and make me_**

**_Love you_**

****

**_In an instant_**

**_Sweet and strange_**

**_Everything about me changed_**

**_Whether I want to or not_**

**_I come to you with all I've got_**

**_Can I never be the same?_**

****

**_Why! _**

**_Out of all the people in this world_**

**_Why! _**

**_Did you set your sight to single out this girl_**

**_Oh, why did you have to go and make me love you_**

**_Why'd you have to go and make me_**

**_Why'd you have to go and make me _**

**_Love you_**

**_Tell me why_**

**_Why'd you have to go and make me_**

**_Why'd you have to go and make me_**

**_Love you_**

****

**_Maybe this is just a dream_**

**_Maybe this was meant to be_**

**_I just pinch myself in wonder_**

****

**_Why!!!!_**

****

**_Why!_**

**_Out of all the people in this world_**

**_Why! _**

**_Did you set your sight to single out this girl_**

**_Oh, why did  you have to make me love you_**

**_Why'd you have to go and make me_**

**_Why'd you have to go and make me_**

**_Love you_**

**_Why'd you have to go and make me_**

**_Why'd you have to go and make me_**

**_Love you_**

**_Tell me why_**

**_Why'd you have to go and make me _**

**_Why'd you have to go and make me_**

**_Love you _**

****

Keladry smiled, shook her head, and went to bed to dream of her love.

Wy'd you have to go and make me…….. Oh, thanks guys for reading! Hope you like it! It might have given my brain a break from all the Neal/ Kel stories rushing through it. Anyways, just wanted to tell you, the fanfiction "The Story of Love" is still going….. It's just my dad lost the second chapter that I had in the computer room…… Grrrrrrr…….. R & R……………………Grrrrr……………..


End file.
